mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
As Sete Trombetas do Apocalipse: Uma Análise Comparativa com as Sete Pragas
thumb|left|274px Com uma leitura atenta do Apocalipse sobre as sete trombetas, tendo em mente as sete pragas, é impossível não perceber um paralelo entre as duas descrições[i]. Todavia, por algumas dificuldades na harmonização temporal entre os dois relatos, muitos estudiosos têm aplicado as sete trombetas como relacionadas somente à queda do império romano, primeiro o ocidental, depois o oriental até a consumação final dos reinos da terra[ii]. Outros já aplicam a primeira trombeta como relacionada à Jerusalém, e não Roma[iii]. Assim, há muitas interpretações, algumas divergentes, mostrando que não há uma teoria definitiva sobre este assunto e que pode dar margens para uma interpretação apotelesmática. O propósito deste artigo é ampliar a compreensão das sete trombetas relacionada às sete pragas do Apocalipse, sem desprezar a histórica, que tem bases como o texto que segue: “No ano de 1840 outro notável cumprimento de profecia despertou geral interesse. Dois anos antes, Josias Litch, um dos principais pastores que pregavam o segundo advento, publicou uma explicação de Apocalipse 9, predizendo a queda do Império Otomano. Segundo seus cálculos esta potência deveria ser subvertida "no ano de 1840, no mês de agosto"; e poucos dias apenas antes de seu cumprimento escreveu: "Admitindo que o primeiro período, 150 anos, se cumpriu exatamente antes que Deacozes subisse ao trono com permissão dos turcos, e que os 391 anos, quinze dias, começaram no final do primeiro período, terminará no dia 11 de agosto de 1840, quando se pode esperar seja abatido o poderio otomano em Constantinopla. E isto, creio eu, verificar-se-á ser o caso." - Josias Litch, artigo no Signs of the Times, and Expositor of Prophecy, de 1º de agosto de 1840. “No mesmo tempo especificado, a Turquia, por intermédio de seus embaixadores, aceitou a proteção das potências aliadas da Europa, e assim se pôs sob a direção de nações cristãs. O acontecimento cumpriu exatamente a predição. Quando isto se tornou conhecido, multidões se convenceram da exatidão dos princípios de interpretação profética adotados por Miller e seus companheiros, e maravilhoso impulso foi dado ao movimento do advento. Homens de saber e posição uniram-se a Miller, tanto para pregar como para publicar suas opiniões, e de 1840 a 1844 a obra estendeu-se rapidamente”. E. G. White, Grande Conflito, 334 e 335. Quando têm início as Sete Trombetas? 1- Depois do Selamento - Em Apocalipse 7:3 lemos: “Não danifiqueis nem a terra, nem o mar, nem as árvores, até selarmos na fronte os servos do nosso Deus”. Podemos, mediante este texto, aceitar que os elementos da terra só seriam danificados, de forma intensificada, após o selamento do povo de Deus. No contexto da quinta trombeta temos a confirmação desta afirmação: “...e foi-lhes dito que não causassem dano à erva da terra, nem a qualquer coisa verde, nem a árvore alguma e tão somente aos homens que não têm o selo de Deus sobre a fronte” (Apocalipse 9:4). Quando estudamos as primeiras trombetas notamos que por elas a terra começou a ser danificada, e como isso só poderia acontecer depois do selamento, podemos afirmar que as Trombetas têm lugar após o selamento do povo de Deus. A quinta trombeta é clara em punir aqueles que não foram selados. Sabemos, pelo próprio livro do Apocalipse, que o selamento, escatologicamente falando, começou após a pregação das Três Mensagens Angelicais (Apocalipse 14:6-12). O selamento só será concluído pouco antes da volta de Jesus. “Pouco antes de entrarmos... tempo de angústia, todos nós recebemos o selo do Deus vivo. Então eu vi os quatro anjos deixarem de segurar os quatro ventos. E vi fomes, epidemias e espada, nação se levantando contra nação e o mundo inteiro em confusão”[iv]. Você consegue ver neste texto uma descrição das tragédias conseqüentes das sete trombetas? Concluímos então que as trombetas anunciam os juízos que serão imputados à terra depois do selamento do povo de Deus, ou seja, pouco antes da volta de Cristo. 2 – No contexto do Sétimo Selo – João apresenta as trombetas no contexto do sétimo selo, e não do primeiro. Assim não podermos fazer um paralelo entre os sete selos e as sete trombetas. “Quando o Cordeiro abriu o sétimo selo, houve silêncio no céu cerca de meia hora. Então, vi os sete anjos que acham em pé diante de Deus, e lhes foram dadas sete trombetas” (Apocalipse 8:1 e 2). O sétimo selo está no contexto de pouco tempo antes da volta de Cristo, marcado pelo encerramento do serviço sumo-sacerdotal no santíssimo lugar do Santuário Celestial. A descrição do incensário e fogo do altar está em paralelo ao dia da expiação tipificado pelo santuário terrestre ( Levítico 15:12 e 13). O sétimo selo marca o silêncio no céu, um clima de expectativa para os acontecimentos finais do retorno de Jesus à Terra. 3 – Paralelo Explícito com as sete pragas – Este paralelo é aceito, todavia a grande maioria dos estudiosos aplicam as sete trombetas como tipo histórico das sete pragas. Como já analisamos, o selamento só será concretizado pouco tempo antes de Jesus voltar, num período que se estende desde a pregação das mensagens angélicas até o fechamento da porta da graça. Sendo assim, as sete trombetas estariam no futuro, e não no passado, fazendo um paralelo temporal com as sete pragas, do mesmo modo que as sete igrejas do Apocalipse estão em paralelo com os sete selos. Há uma declaração de Ellen White que coloca as trombetas no futuro e no contexto das Sete Pragas: “Solenes acontecimentos ainda ocorrerão diante de nós. Soará uma trombeta após a outra; uma taça após a outra será derramada sucessivamente sobre os habitantes da Terra”[v]. Note que não é mencionado trombetas nas sete pragas no livro do Apocalipse, ou seja, Ellen White esta se referindo às sete trombetas, e não somente às sete pragas. Uma outra declaração do Espírito de Profecia parece ser uma referência direta às sete trombetas: “Serão inventados mortíferos artefatos de guerra. Navios com seu carregamento de seres humanos serão sepultados no grande abismo”[vi]. Observe o relato de Apocalipse 8:9: “e morreu a terça parte da criação que tinha vida, existente no mar, e foi destruída a terça parte das embarcações”. Note o paralelo entre “navios sepultados” e “destruída as embarcações”. Apocalipse 9:1: “O quinto anjo tocou a trombeta, e vi uma estrela caída do céu na terra”. Neste contexto esta estrela assume o poder para destruir e causar dano à terra. Sabemos que na profecia, estrela representa anjo, e o anjo caído é Satanás. Perceba a ligação com seguinte texto do Espírito de Profecia: “Satanás mergulhará então os habitantes da Terra em uma grande angústia final. Ao cessarem os anjos de conter os ventos impetuosos das paixões humanas, ficarão às soltas todos os elementos de contenda.[vii]” Mais uma vez notamos que os juízos mencionados nas trombetas só terão lugar após os anjos soltarem os quatro ventos, ou seja, depois do selamento. Tanto no contexto das trombetas como nas sete pragas Deus está punindo os assinalados com a marca da Besta. Paralelo: Perceba o tormento imposto aos que têm o sinal da Besta pela quinta trombeta relacionando com a quinta praga: Quinta trombeta: “e foi-lhes dito que não causassem dano à erva da terra, nem a qualquer coisa verde, nem a árvore alguma e tão-somente aos homens que não têm o selo de Deus sobre a fronte. Foi-lhes também dado, não que os matassem, e sim que os atormentassem durante cinco meses. E o seu tormento era como tormento de escorpião quando fere alguém. Naqueles dias, os homens buscarão a morte e não a acharão; também terão ardente desejo de morrer, mas a morte fugirá deles” (Apocalipse 9:4 a 6). Quinta Praga: “Derramou o quinto a sua taça sobre o trono da besta, cujo reino se tornou em trevas, e os homens remordiam a língua por causa da dor que sentiam e blasfemaram o Deus do céu por causa das angústias e das úlceras que sofriam; e não se arrependeram de suas obras. “ (Apocalipse 16:10 e 11). Sétima Trombeta: '' Paulo afirmou sobre a volta de Jesus, ressurreição e transformação dos santos que ''“num momento, num abrir e fechar de olhos, ao ressoar da última trombeta” (I Cor. 15:52). ''Ele cita “última trombeta”, e seria lógico pensar que esta seria a sétima descrita em Apocalipse 11:15-19, que no verso 15 garante estar se referindo sobre a volta de Jesus: “Os reinos do mundo vieram a ser de nosso Senhor e do Seu Cristo, e Ele reinará para sempre”. Esta trombeta está amplamente conectada com juízo de Deus aos habitantes da terra, ou seja, cumprindo o propósito das Sete Trombetas e Sete Pragas do Apocalipse. ''Elemento lingüístico Em Apocalipse 9:18 e 20, no contexto da sexta trombeta, referindo-se aos danos por ela causado, o termo usado para “praga” ou “flagelo” (“plegon/plegais”) é o mesmo termo usado em Apocalipse 15:1; 16:9 e 21 (“plegais/pleges”) no contexto das últimas pragas. É verdade que em Apocalipse 9 o termo traduzido por “praga” não se refere à sexta trombeta propriamente dita, todavia, nos mostra um paralelo interessante entre a terminologia usada para descrever as obras das trombetas e das pragas. Conclusão Depois de sugeridos alguns argumentos para o contexto das trombetas, este estudo propõem um enfoque das sete trombetas em paralelo temporal com as sete pragas, ou seja, as sete trombetas se cumprirão no futuro, após o selamento, e seguirão o mesmo curso cronológico. Ainda há muitas dificuldades para serem resolvidas, mas uma proposta de interpretação mais ampla seria interessante para discussão, sem desprezar ou ignorar o cumprimento histórico. PR. YURI RAVEM Mestre em teologia e pastor da Igreja Adventista em Sumaré - SP. Casado com Andressa, mestre em educação. Editor Associado do Blog Nisto Cremos [i] MAXWELL, C. Mervyn. Uma Nova Era Segundo as Profecias do Apocalipse. ''Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1998. p. 226 a 228. [ii] FEYERABEND, Henry. ''Apocalipse: Verso por Verso. ''Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 2005. p 74. [iii] MAXWELL, C. Mervyn. ''Uma Nova Era Segundo as Profecias do Apocalipse. p ''240. [iv] WHITE, Ellen. ''Eventos Finais. ''Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1995. p,196. [v] _____. ''Eventos Finais. ''Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1995. p 205. “Será travada a batalha do Armagedom. E nesse dia nenhum de nós deverá estar dormindo. Precisamos estar bem despertos, como as virgens prudentes, tendo azeite em nossas vasilhas com nossas lâmpadas. O poder do Espírito Santo deve estar sobre nós, e o Capitão do exército do Senhor estará à frente dos anjos do Céu para dirigir a batalha. Solenes acontecimentos ainda ocorrerão diante de nós. Soará uma trombeta após a outra; uma taça após a outra será derramada sucessivamente sobre os habitantes da Terra. Cenas de estupendo interesse se acham precisamente diante de nós, e estas coisas serão indicações seguras da presença dAquele que tem comandado todo movimento agressivo, que tem acompanhado o andamento de Sua causa no decorrer de todos os séculos e que Se comprometeu bondosamente a estar com o Seu povo em todos os seus conflitos até o fim do mundo”. ''Mensagens Escolhidas - Volume 3, 426. '' [vi] _____. ''Eventos Finais. Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1995. p 205. [vii] _____. Eventos Finais. Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1995. p 206.